Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal
Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal (viết tắt là BtDP) là bản mở rộng cho tựa game nổi tiếng ''Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness'' của hãng Blizzard Entertainment. Cuốn tiểu thuyết Beyond the Dark Portal với hai đồng tác giả là Aaron Rosenberg và Christie Golden được viết về những sự kiện trong tựa game này. Cả Tides of Darkness và Beyond the Dark Portal về sau được tổng hợp lại và chuyển sang hệ máy PlayStation và Sega Saturn trong ''Warcraft II: The Dark Saga''. Phiên bản ''Battle.net Edition'' được phát hành vào năm 1999, cung cấp dịch vụ chơi online của Blizzard là Battle.net và thay thế phiên bản MS-DOS bằng Windows. Tổng quan Gameplay vẫn được giữ gần như nguyên vẹn, ngoại trừ phần giới thiệu các đơn vị anh hùng hero. Các đơn vị hero đã được giới thiệu trong tựa game gốc, nhưng chỉ chiếm vai trò nhỏ, nhưng với bản mở rộng này nó đã đóng vai trò lớn hơn. Các hero đều có chỉ số cao hơn hẳn các đơn vị lính thường, cùng với những câu thoại riêng, nhưng lại có bất lợi là nếu họ chết thì người chơi cũng thua luôn nhiệm vụ. Ngoài việc giới thiệu các hero, game có thêm 24 nhiệm vụ mới, nhiều đoạn phim mới và gần 50 bản đồ đa người chơi. Những bản đồ này còn khó hơn những bản đồ gốc. Chúng cũng có nhiều kịch bản hơn, với nhiều hành vi phức tạp của AI, chẳng hạn như một số đội quân được lập trình để dùng chiến thuật tấn công "biển người" thay vì tập trung vào nâng cấp quân đội, trong khi một số thì được lập trình để xây dựng căn cứ mới thay vì bắt đầu từ một căn cứ có sẵn. Người chơi cũng thường được bắt đầu nhiệm vụ với chỉ một số ít dân và lính. Những đặc trưng mới của game bao gồm cả hỗ trợ multiplayer tới 8 người chơi thông qua Battle.net hoặc mạng IPX và dùng chung góc nhìn trong chế độ multiplayer và địa hình mới cho Draenor. Ngươi chơi cũng được tới thăm những khu vực mới tại Azeroth, chẳng hạn như Nethergarde Keep, thành phố Stormwind mới, và quốc đảo Kul Tiras. Cốt truyện Sau khi phá hủy cánh cổng thần bí dẫn vào Azeroth, loài người phát hiện ra rằng vết nứt đưa loài orc vào thế giới của họ vẫn còn tồn tại. Không lâu sau tàn dư của tộc Bleeding Hollow đã tìm ra cách sử dụng vết nứt này để trở về nhà, và bắt đầu một cuộc xâm lược mới. Tại Draenor vào lúc này, tộc trưởng tộc Shadowmoon là Ner'zhul đã chiếm quyền điều khiển Orcish Horde tại Draenor, và đang bắt đầu tập hợp lực lượng. Sau khi rời xa con đường shaman vì lời xúi giục của Kil'jaeden và bị linh hồn tổ tiên loài orc bỏ rơi, Ner'zhul trở nên ngờ vực, tức giận, và ủ rũ. Khi tên death knight Teron Gorefiend đến gặp hắn và đề ra một kế hoạch mở ra một cánh cổng mới tại Draenor để dẫn đến một thế giới mới sẵn sàng để chinh phạt, hắn nhận thấy đây là một cơ hội để chuộc lỗi trong mắt dân tộc mình. Ner'zhul commanded Gorefiend to return to Azeroth once more and seek out the Book of Medivh. With this, the former shaman hoped to learn the secret to opening new portals. Gorefiend's army, which included legendary warriors such as Grommash Hellscream, Kargath Bladefist, Dentarg, and even the dragon Deathwing, also recovered several other artifacts during their raids, including the Eye of Dalaran and the Jeweled Scepter of Sargeras, which were to be used to channel the energies needed to open the portal. In addition, Gorefiend retrieved the Skull of Gul'dan, which was being worn by the Bonechewer chieftain, Hurkan Skullsplinter. This turned out to be unnecessary for the portal ritual (despite having a great deal of demonic power trapped within), but was given to Ner'zhul as a gift. The Shadowmoon chieftain took great pleasure in looking upon the last remains of the pupil who had betrayed him. However, the Alliance quickly recovered from the series of surprise raids in which Gorefiend had accumulated these objects of power. They mounted an expedition led by heroes of various nations, including Alleria Windrunner, Khadgar, Turalyon, Kurdran Wildhammer, and Danath Trollbane, which would follow the orcs through the reopened Dark Portal and stop them from ever returning. There, they found a Horde disorganized and divided, its leader increasingly obsessed with the idea of new portals and new worlds which lay undefended. Some of the clans were even willing to side with the Alliance. While the Expedition worked to defeat scattered but bloodthirsty armies in what is known today as Hellfire Peninsula, Shadowmoon Valley, Terokkar Forest, and the Blade's Edge Mountains, Ner'zhul was launching his plan into action. No longer satisfied with simply opening a portal to a new world for the death knights to rule, he opened a multitude of rifts to the Twisting Nether. The resulting torrent of fel energy that was released shattered the red world of Draenor, transforming it into Outland. Ner'zhul entered one of these portals along with many of his followers, only to encounter the vengeful Kil'jaeden once again. Meanwhile, the Alliance Expedition forces found themselves trapped on the doomed world of Draenor. Before the explosion, Khadgar and his allies made the decision to destroy the Dark Portal there on Draenor. Khadgar used the Book of Medivh and the Skull of Gul'dan (which they stole and recovered) to destroy the portal. Though this would leave the Alliance Expedition trapped on the alien planet, it was the only way to ensure the safety of the people back on Azeroth. Hậu bản In Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos it is learned that Ner'zhul was intercepted by agents of the Burning Legion and transformed into the Lich King, it is also known that Illidan Stormrage finds the Skull of Gul'dan in Felwood forest in Kalimdor and obtains his powers to become half demon half night elf. In Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne it is learned that parts of Draenor survived and is now called Outland. Survivors of the Alliance Expedition appear in World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. Notes & trivia * The CD-ROM itself, when put into a CD player, will play the many different musical tracks from the game itself. In addition, there is a special track at the end of the disc that incorporates unit voices as well as lyrics to create a rather comical song entitled "I'm A Medieval Man". This song could also be accessed via a cheat code in game ("disco"), and was later made available for download on Blizzard's website. * The official website for Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition is still accessible. * Development on the expansion began in 1995. Blizzard contracted the task to Cyberlore Studios. All Cyberlore had to do was whip up multiplayer maps and a single-player campaign that continued the base game’s story while Blizzard’s internal team devoted its full attention to StarCraft. During a milestone check-in with Cyberlore, however, Blizzard’s managers had deemed the work sub-par. They cancelled the contract and finished the add-on pack themselves. The experience soured Blizzard to outsourcing work to outside developers. Tranh ảnh Giải thưởng Video Tham khảo Liên kết ngoài